


Heroine

by ungrateful_sinner



Series: Trans Boy Hilbert [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: 5+1, Coming Out, Gen, Hilbert is a trans boy, It's so minor that I'm not mentioning it though, Panpour and Pidove aren't really stated to have evolved, Reshiram and Zekrom only pick men as heros, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, but they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: They said he would be the heroine -- but he wasn’t.  He couldn’t be.Or: Five times Hilbert shared his secret and one time he didn’t need to say anything.





	Heroine

**I - The One That Came First**

 

To the birthday girl, the letter said.  Let her pick first, was what his friends decided.  It was only fair.

 

But there was no choice, because he knew Cheren wanted something strong and Bianca wanted something cute.  And all he wanted was to go out in the wild where nobody could judge him from his face and his hips and his chest and-.

 

“So, Hilda, what are you going to choose?”

 

In response, he reached into the box, lifting out snivy ever-so gently.  He gave him a name.  Then they had their first battles (he won them both).  But the rush of adrenaline was nothing compared to the joy he felt when snivy fell asleep in his arms.  The sheer amount of trust his little snake had in him made him want to cry -- and so he decided to trust his starter back.  When Cheren and Bianca had gone to say their goodbyes, he leaned down and whispered into the snivy’s ear.

 

“I’m a boy.”

 

Smugleaf made a noise of acknowledgement and curled closer.  Gender wasn’t important -- all that mattered was that his human was warm.

  
  


**II - The One That Couldn’t Fight**

 

Unlike his friends, he didn’t catch any pokemon.  There were none that stood out to him, and he didn’t want to catch a pokemon that he wasn’t going to use.  That would just be cruel.  He didn’t really care, though.  Smugleaf was all he really needed -- both in battle AND companionship.

 

When Smugleaf evolved, he thought he would be ready to take on the gym.  But the leader told him to go train in the dreamyard.  He would have argued, but if there was one thing he knew, it was that when the person you’re going to fight tells you to go train, you do it.

 

It was there that a man asked if he wanted a panpour to help with the gym.  He almost said no.  But then she latched on to his leg and he felt his will to resist melt.

 

He tried to train her, but every time he sent her out she would lose.  After several attempts, she started to cry, and he shushed her.  He didn’t need her to battle.  Smugleaf was strong enough to fight on his own.  He pet her and assured her that she could just come along for the ride.

 

“If you’re okay with being the only girl, that is.”

 

Simi nodded, tears still in her eyes.  She finally had a home.

  
  


**III - The One That Wanted More Than Food**

 

He had gotten his gym badge with ease, even without Simi battling.  So, after healing up, he was on his way to Nacrene City without another word.  Smugleaf laid across his shoulders like a scarf.  He should probably teach the servine to get in a pokeball before he evolved again, but he liked the company.

 

He had bought a bag of treats for his pokemon back in Striaton, but now he was starting to regret it.  These pidove wouldn’t leave him alone.  He tried shooing them off, but the temptation of food was too strong for them.  He could only think of one option.

 

Smugleaf let out a horrified shriek as he emptied the bag on to the ground.  The pidove were on it in a heartbeat, and he was able to run off -- directly into a pokemon theft.  He didn’t notice the smallest bird in the group following him.

 

At least, not until he heard it chirping in the middle of the cave.  He told it he didn’t have any more, holding out his empty hands.  The pidove took this as an invitation to fly up and perch on his arm.  Oh.

 

“Poor Simi’s surrounded by all us guys, huh?”

 

Flit let out a chirp that sounded something like a laugh.  He didn’t know who Simi was, but he didn’t have to go hungry anymore.

  
  


**IV - The One That Was Locked Away**

 

He was in Castelia when he decided on a name for himself.  It had been during a phone call with his mother -- he asked her what she would have named him if he were born male.  She was confused at the question, but told him what he would have been named if he were a boy (he was a boy, he wanted to scream.  But he kept quiet.).

 

But the purpose of his mother’s call wasn’t to talk about names.  It was to let him know that she managed to get him a ticket to Liberty Garden.  How exciting, right?  He nodded, more occupied with the name.  But he went anyways, sprinting to catch the ship.

 

He almost cursed out loud at the sight of Team Plasma.  He still remembered the munna incident.  He didn’t know what they were after, but this many grunts in one area couldn’t be a good thing.

 

They hardly put up a fight.

 

Victini, on the other hand…

 

Weakening it wasn’t very difficult.  Getting it to stay in the pokeball was another story entirely.

 

He felt awful.  It clearly didn’t want to be caught, but there was no other option.  Who knew what Team Plasma would do to it?  He had to protect it, even if it didn’t want to be helped.  It was only kind.

 

Finally, it gave up.

 

He didn’t have a chance to let it out until after saving Bianca’s munna.  When it was out of the pokeball, it glared at him.  Smugleaf (now a serperior) glared back.  Victini cowered, most likely remembering its defeat from earlier.  He gave his starter a look and got a huff in response.

 

He held out a pecha berry, and Victini slowly floated over.  When it took the berry, he went to pet its ears, speaking softly.

 

“Hey there buddy.  I’m Hilbert.”

 

Tori leaned into his touch.  The hand was gentle.  Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

  
  


**V - The One That Was Caught In Desperation**

 

Hilbert was terrified.

 

He had just wanted to go on a journey with his friends.  Instead, he was given a rock and told to fight a god.  They said he would be the heroine -- but he wasn’t.  He couldn’t be.

 

The first night, he had cried.  Smugleaf wrapped around him, and the rest of his team came out of their pokeballs to join the comfort party.  It just made him cry harder.  They loved him, and that just made him feel worse.  If he failed, he’d never get to see them again.  And how could he awaken Reshiram?  He himself was living a lie.  And he was too scared to speak the truth.

 

The second night, he took action.  He knew it would probably be futile, but he didn’t know what else to do.

 

Hydreigon was known for its power.  Realistically, it would be nothing compared to a true god -- but maybe (just maybe) he would get some lucky hits.  It was his best option.  When he finally found a deino, he prayed that it would listen to him.

 

“Please,” he begged it, “I need you.  I need- I need to fight.  They need a heroine, but that can’t be me, it can’t-” he broke into sobs.

 

Hydra warily walked over to him.  This human was weird, but the serperior commanded her to help him.  She was getting bored with fighting the other pokemon in the cave, anyways.

  
  


**+I - The One That Already Knew**

 

Hilbert hated feeling useless.

 

Reshiram hadn’t awoken.  That was to be expected.  But knowing that would happen didn’t lessen the guilt.

 

_ Hero… _ came a murmur.   _ Two heros… _

 

“Shut up.”  He hissed.  N looked shocked, but Hilbert didn’t care.

 

_ No heroine… _

 

“I SAID SHUT UP!”  It wasn’t until N asked if he was okay that he realized that nobody had been talking.  Oh gods, he was going crazy.  He closed his eyes and shook his head, as if that would shake the voice out.

 

_ Never a heroine… _

 

It was right, he knew he couldn’t be the heroine, he was never-

 

_ It’s always a hero. _

 

His eyes snapped open.  That was right; the dragons had only picked men in the past.  Why should now be any different?  There couldn’t be a heroine.  But there _could_ be a hero.

 

And with that thought, Reshiram was awakened.


End file.
